The New Student
by EragonsGirlfriend
Summary: Legolas is new. He is also an elf. Cariela is lonely and finds confort in Legolas because she is also an elf. Please R&R!
1. A New Student

((Ok, this is my new FanFic. I hope you like it. Please R and R!))

Cariela sighed as her long dark brown hair fell over her shoulders as she rested her head on her broken wooden desk. She ran her hand over her pointer ears. A knocking at the door stopped Mrs. Lexington in the middle of her boring lesson and made Cariela sit up. A blonde boy wearing at a forest green sweatshirt and dark brown faded jeans, walked in, dug a folded note out of his back pocket and handed it to Mrs. Lexington. She scanned it over and raised a delicate eyebrow at him. "Oh, so you're a new student?"

The boy nodded, his blondeness swinging with his head. Mrs. Lexington turned to the class and said, "Class, it seems that we have a new student. This is Legolas Greenleaf." 

Legolas gave them a quick wave before locking eyes with Cariela. They both felt an electric shock; everyone looked at them. They then darted to each other's pointed ears. Mrs. Lexington cleared her throat and Legolas snapped back. He looked over at the teacher and asked, "Can I sit down now?" She looked at him questioningly but nodded slowly. Legolas gave her a quick nodded and muttered something. He plopped down behind Cariela and looked over her shoulder to see what page they were on. 

"372," she muttered, not even looking at him. Legolas nodded and flipped though his book. The rest of the class was pretty uneventful and soon the bell rang. Cariela swept up her books and hurried out, only to be followed by Legolas. 

"Hey, wait," he said, rusting toward her. 

She pulled to the side and looked at him, not really annoyed just a little sick feeling. "Yes?" she asked, ready to puck. 

His eyes scanned over her body before he said, "Let me take you to the nurse."

"I'm fine."

He took her arm and started dragging her along. She jerked away but his grip was solid. She sighed and walked along with his quick pace. Soon they were at the nurse's office and Cariela was hugging her stomach. Legolas looked at her worried and sat her down, then handed her clip bored. She scribbled her name and stuff down then put it back on the desk. He sat down next to her and asked, "How are you feeling?"

She looked at him with her pale face. "Sick." She sprang up from her seat and ran to the bathroom. The nurse followed, holding her hair back as she barfed. Legolas felt his stomach jump and the nurses aid asked him, "Would you get her things for her? She's sure to want to go home." 

He nodded and took off to her locker. Then it hit him. _I don't know where her locker is..._ he thought, turning around. Cariela was sitting on one of the chairs and looked up at him. "Which locker is yours?" he asked, leaning on the doorframe. 

"63," she mumbled, avoiding his eyes. 

Legolas walked closer to her and sat down. "What's your combo? I don't think that I could open it without it."

She told him the combo and he took off again. Soon he came back with her jacket and backpack. "Thanks," she said, smiling. A shiver ran down his back that he never experienced before. He shook it off and helped her shove her books into her backpack. 

The light wooden door swung open and a dark haired woman walked in. Her ears were pointed like Cariela's but she looked different. Legolas couldn't put his finger on it but he felt something warm around him. He then saw Cariela was hugging him! His breath and heart sped up and hugged back. She backed away and said, "Thank you for helping me." She smiled at him before slipping her jacket on.

"It was nothing," he said as she though her backpack over her shoulders.

"See you later then!" He smiled and waved as she left. 

He sighed and went to gym. They were doing laps in the pool and the coach yelled at him for being later. He said sorry and quickly changed into his forest green swim trunks. 

A group of girls giggled at him as they looked at his body. He had the perfect 6-pack abs and thick muscles around his arms. Soon it was his turn to be timed. He lowered his body into the cold water of the pool and pulled his goggles over his eyes. The teacher shouted, "Go!" and he was off. 

The elf used clean, powerful strokes, the ones not capable of humans. The same group of girls screamed with delight as Legolas got out on the other side and shook out his hair. Even wet it flowed over his shoulder in its perfect place. He wrapped a towel around his shoulders and looked over at the girls before thinking of Cariela. Sighing, he waited for everyone else to get timed; they then swam around in the pool. 

The rest of the day wasn't anything special. As Legolas climbed onto the bus, he saw a dark haired boy sitting in the back alone. He sat down next to him and said, "Hey. I'm Legolas."

The boy looked at him and asked, "New?"

Legolas nodded. 

Looking him over, the boy said, "And you're an elf, right?" 

Again, Legolas nodded. 

The boy shook his hand. "I'm Aragorn."

Legolas then smiled and replied, "Pleasure to meet you." The bus stopped and Aragorn stood up.

"Sorry but this is my stop." Legolas looked out the window and stood also. 

"Mine too." The two boys walked until coming to a huge mint green house. "See ya!" yelled Legolas, running inside. 

"Peace out!" Aragorn yelled back.


	2. The Storm

The next day, Cariela wasn't in homeroom and Legolas was very down about this. Aragorn kept trying to cheer him up, but there was no avail. After school, Legolas talked to one of Cariela's friends, Lúthien. She gave him her number and he grinned. "Thanks," he said before running to the bus. As soon as he got home he called her.

"Hello?"

"Yes, is Cariela there?"

"Yep. Legolas?" she asked, knowing his voice.

"Um, yeah. How are you feeling?" he replied, a little nervous. 

"I'm…better and I think I'll be able to go to school tomorrow."

Legolas grinned and was ready to explode. "Ok, well I have your homework so do you want me to drop it off?"

She agreed and told him her address. "Wow, I live only a few blocks away so I'll be right there."

"Ok, see ya," she replied before hanging up. Legolas picked up the books and papers, then rushed downstairs. 

"I'll be out for a while, Mom!" he yelled, putting his shoes on. 

"Alright, sweets." 

Legolas rolled his eyes and pulled his jacket on. He glanced at the sky and swallowed. _Looks like a storm is rolling in,_ he thought, walking. Soon he was at Cariela's door. He took a deep breath and knocked. The same lady from before opened the door. She smiled. "Legolas I presume?" Legolas nodded. "Come on in then," she said, stepping to the side. 

He stepped inside and asked, "Might I take this to her?" She smiled and nodded. Explaining where her room was, Mrs. Lugnaur led him to the basement. It was pitch black but he heard an exploding sound and Cariela yelling. Mrs. Lugnaur left upstairs and Legolas walked toward the noise. 

"Ah, damn this game!" she yelled. Legolas came to see her on an air bed, covered with pillows and blankets. She looked up at him and blushed, though he could barely see it because it was so dark. "Oh, Legolas, you're here." 

The blonde elf nodded and placed her homework on the table. He sat down next to her and asked, "What game are you playing?"

She smiled and said, " Burnout. And thanks for coming." 

He returned her smile with one of his own. "It was no problem." He leaned back on the pillows and said, "Don't stop because I'm here." 

She grinned evilly and started again. Soon she and Legolas were yelling and having a great time. 

In the middle of a race, the entire house when black. The crackling of thunder was heard and the bright light was lightly seen. "Leg...Legolas?" she asked, voice and body shaking. 

Legolas wrapped his arms around her and brought her close to him. "I'm here; don't worry." Though she couldn't see, she smiled and snuggled into his chest, liking the feeling of warm flesh against her. She wrapped her arms around his and smiled. Legolas looked down at her with widened eyes then heard a rustling upstairs. He paid no attention to it and kissed the top of Cariela's head. 

What they then heard made them shiver. It was a gun shot. Then there was a scream. Cariela bit down on her tongue to keep from screaming. Legolas hugged her closer, trying to comfort her. Tears leaked from her eyes and a whimper came from her throat. "Shh…" Legolas whispered as quietly as he could. 

They stayed like this until the door was slammed shut and the storm died down. Legolas reached for his cell and called the 911. He told them what happened and felt the little buddle next to him shiver. She was now asleep, head resting on his chest. He smiled gently as he hung up and placed the phone behind him on the table. 

He snuggled around her and fell asleep. 


End file.
